


Solavellan Survey

by CommonEvilMastermind



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, solavellan survey, survey, thank you!!, what gets written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonEvilMastermind/pseuds/CommonEvilMastermind
Summary: I need your help! What do you want to read?





	

Ladies and Gentlemen and those who are both and those who are neither: Hello!

What do you want to read?

Here are the works I have in progress. During the month of November, I will be writing 1,923 words per day in an effort to finish at least some of these stories. Which ones interest you the most? Which would you like to read first? If you have any opinions, please let me know! Those fics will then jump to the front of the list!

The fics fall into four main categories: Inquisition, Out-quisition, Modern AUs, and Crossovers.

 

**Inquisition WIPs:**

Fics set within the timeline of DA:I

 

**Clan Lavellan Dies**

What it says on the tin. Lavellan goes deep into mourning and a post-Crestwood Solas tries to help her out of it. Fix-it fic.

_Time to finish: 2-3 days_

**Varian and Templars**

Varian hates Templars, but that’s who the advisors turn to in order to seal the Breach. Problems ensue.

_Time to finish: 3-4 days_

**Dragon – Solas POV**

A broken-hearted Reaver Lavellan goes to solo the Northern Hunter: Solas’ reaction.

_Time to finish: 1-2 days_

**In My Head**

Some days are fine. Some days you wake up with your cranky, secretive ex rattling around in your head. This is one of those days. Fix-it fic.

_Time to finish: 2-3 days_

 

**Out-quisition WIPs** :

These are fics set before or after the timeline of DA:I. They’re all rll long

 

**Old Mad Ella**

They lost. She failed. Her time as a hero is over. But when Varian’s daughter brings word that the Dread Wolf still lives, a broken Lavellan decides to face the Evanuris once again.

_Time to finish: 7-10 days_

**Evolution**

Cyberpunk AU. Solas wakes up two thousand years too late, when magic is gone forever. Too bad the demons haven’t gotten the memo.

_Time to finish: 5-6 days?_

**Replay**

The world ends. Everybody dies. Then Lavellan wakes up in the dungeons of Haven with both arms, all of her memories, and a whole lot of complicated emotions re: Solas. It’s time to try again.

_Time to finish: 15-20 days_

**Young Solas**

He was born the son of a sailor, over six thousand years before the Inquisition we know. This is his story.

_Time to finish: 10-12 days_

 

**Modern AUs**

Fics set in today’s world.

**Ghost Story**

Romance/Urban Fantasy. Since she moved in to this old house, she hears screams. She dreams of dying. No one believes in ghosts – except, maybe, the odd homeless guy who lives by the tracks.

_Time to finish: 3-4 days_

**Nannying**

Kid fic/Romance. An overwhelmed Solas has been named the legal guardian for his two nephews. One’s just a baby. The other is severely autistic. Enter Lavellan, a nanny. A story about autism and family and love and children.

_Time to finish: 5-7 days_

**Midsummer Night**

Drama/Romance. Lavellan directs a rag-tag cast through the Bard’s finest tale. Starring Solas as Oberon, Vivienne as Titania, Adoribull as two of the lovers, and Cole as a kind-hearted Puck.

_Time to finish: 4-5 days_

**Twin Cities**

Urban Fantasy, Solas/fangirl. The city broke a few years ago. Magic is fair game now, as are spells, monsters, and the occasional fictional character freezing to death in an alleyway. (This is an inversion of the “What if I ended up in Thedas” trope).

_Time to finish: ???_ (I haven’t plotted out this one, so I don’t know how long it wants to be)

**5900**

She hears voices. They tell her she’s mad. She’s probably mad. She’s in the psych ward. Ward 5900. That’s where you go when you’re insane. Everyone says the voices aren’t real. Except the kid in the floppy hat. And the bald guy. The art therapist. They say something different. (Based on my own time in ward 5900.)

_Time to finish: 5-7 days_

 

**Crossover Fics**

My strange, beloved children.

 

**Lady King**

Dragon Age Ensemble does King Arthur. Starring Solas as Merlin, Bull as Lancelot, Dorian as Guinevere, and Lavellan as the Lady King Artura.

_Time to finish: 10-12 days??_

**Middle Earth**

DA:I x LotR. In which I strand Solas and Lavellan at opposite ends of Middle Earth and see what happens.

_Time to finish: ???_

**As You Wish**

Solavellan x Princess Bride. Starring Lavellan as Westley, Solas as Buttercup. Excellent.

_Time to finish: 5-7 days_

**Sailor Moon**

*places self gently in the trash, my one true home, where I belong*

_Time to finish: 10-15 days_

 


End file.
